


Seduction

by MeagaMess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Reversal, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, High School Student Peter, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagaMess/pseuds/MeagaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter gets the scent of the young Deputy Stilinski, he becomes determined to make the unsuspecting deputy his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this now for Steter Week and may add to it later but I unfortunately can not commit to it at the current time. We'll have to see what those two do in my head before I make promises because right now they seem to be up to something, I just don't know what yet.

Peter had a goal. He knew he would reach his goal but he knew it would take some time as well. It had begun when Talia forced him to pick up a stupid permit down at the town hall. He had been dragging his feet into the building when three things happened: he had been bumped, just barely suppressed a growl, and caught the smell of the most amazing thing. It was the smell that had him looking up and seeing a deputy walking out, attempting to apologize.

 

Peter took a deep breath and smirked. “No problem. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m Peter Hale and you are?” Peter said as he stretched his hand out to the older man.

 

The deputy extended his hand as well and shook the other’s hand, “Hey. Sorry again. I’m Deputy Stiles Stilinski. You’re Talia’s younger brother, right?”

 

Peter internally cringed at the identifier. Always under Talia, never just himself. Peter nodded politely though as a response.

 

“You must be here for your sister’s permit. Jess was telling me she’s building an extension in the house. I heard it’s a big one. That’s pretty exciting,” Stiles rambled.

 

Peter shrugged. He hated the deputy’s attention being on something about Talia, but was content to hear the timber of his voice and continue taking in the wonderful scent the men exuded. “Well I’ll leave you to get your permits and I’ll head home. Bye Peter. Good Luck with that work. See ya around,” Stiles continued as he started to walk away.

 

Peter smirked as he said his goodbyes and began to make his plans to get Deputy Stilinski to be his. There was no way that Peter was not getting what he wanted this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s plan was surprisingly simple but still drawn out. It was easy for him to make himself seen by the young deputy. Peter was hyperaware of Stilinski’s scent after that first meeting and the slightest whiff had him changing his actions to bring him closer and seen.

 

It was this hyperawareness and pure chance that had the two together in the same place again. Peter had planned to stop at the diner after school in order to avoid Talia longer and take advantage of the young waitress’ crush on him to satisfy his sweet tooth for free with a piece of the best pie. It was pure chance that Peter’s dear deputy was already seated at the counter, having his order taken by the very waitress Peter was there for. Not one to miss an opportunity, Peter placed himself right next to Stiles.

 

“Hello Deputy. How are you?” Peter drawled while taking a seat.

 

Stiles flailed slightly before turning to answer. “Hey, Peter right? You’re a sneaky on. I didn’t even hear you walk up. I’m doing well, how about you?”

 

Peter couldn’t help but smile at the quickly spoken response with the endearing flail. Peter admitted internally though that had anyone else done either of those things, yet alone both, he would have been extremely irritated by the individual. Apparently anything Deputy Stiles Stilinski did, Peter Hale thought was cute.

 

“I’m well, thank you for asking,” Peter answered as the waitress came back from placing Stiles order in.

 

“Hello Peter. Can I get you anything? We have your favorite pie today. One even just came out of the oven so its perfect for ala mode.” Peter resisted rolling his eyes at the young girl. She smelt of desperation with her chest pressed out in an attempt to catch his eye.

 

Peter forced his voice to sound charming. “Sure Melanie. That sounds perfect.” Peter knew keeping his charming façade up for the waitress would get him free pie and maybe shine him in a good light to his real love interest.

 

Melanie nodded and practically skipped off to get Peter his order, never stopping to place it in the system. Peter smirked; knowing that skipped step would guarantee his order wouldn’t come out of his pocket. Stiles chuckled though when he saw that Melanie was out of hearing range.

 

“You, young man, seem to have left that girl smitten,” Stiles chuckled out.

 

Peter turned to face the young deputy smiling, “It does appear that way.”

 

Before either could say anything more, Melanie came bouncing back over with Peter’s pie and Stiles large order of curly fries and burger. Melanie placed the items in front of the two, bending more than necessary in Peter’s opinion, holding eye contact with Peter. “If you need _anything_ just let me know.” Peter nodded, expecting  the girl to leave then, but instead leaned forward even more to whisper, “Yours is on me.” As she straightened up she winked and turned to strut back to help another table.

 

Stiles shook his head and continued his laughter while preparing his meal with the proper condiments. Peter proceeded to begin to eat his pie. Before the first bite even reached his mouth though Stiles began to speak. “So is the attraction mutual or will you be leaving the poor girl pining and out $5 for your food?”

 

Peter’s wolf preened at the other man being interested in his love life. He ate two large bites before smirking and answering. “I, unfortunately, must leave her pining. She is not quite my type.”

 

Peter could sense the curiosity radiating off the deputy at such a reply and anticipated the next questions but waited for it to be asked. The older man had to finish chewing what was still in his overstuffed mouth, which in that time had left Peter with a single bite to finish.

 

When Deputy Stilinski had chewed enough that anything said could be understood he asked the very question Peter had hoped. “If she’s not your type but you’re going to accept her offerings, what is your type?”

 

Peter finished his last bite before standing and answering, “I’m more attracted to the male gender and usually a bit older. I’ll see you around Deputy.”

 

Peter walked away satisfied as he heard Stiles choke on the small amount still in his mouth at that response. It was as he was walking away though that Peter caught the other man’s wonderful scent mixed with the scent of arousal. Peter knew then his plan was going to work well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Jujukittychick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick) for leaving an awesome comment that also pointed out my stupid mistakes. I truly appreciate the effort made to leave a comment but love it even more for helping make the story better for others.


End file.
